


baby you color me (and i color you)

by natureal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mornings, narration-heavy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: Mornings have never been better for Sewoon.





	baby you color me (and i color you)

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of howons finally rising up again and i missed writing about this pair
> 
> happy birthday, jaehwan! ♡

Sewoon didn't really care much about weekend mornings. He'll wake up an hour before noon for all he cares, make brunch for himself and settle on the couch while mindlessly watching television. But that was before, when he had the apartment for himself; before he cautiously dropped the question to his longtime boyfriend. To which, it turns out that Jaehwan had also been secretly anticipating.

It's convenient for the both of them, to lay it out there. It's closer to their jobs, with Jaehwan's being just a little farther than the younger. It works, since their routine every day becomes even more convenient when Jaehwan drops Sewoon to his building and if their schedule gives a good leeway, Jaehwan would pick up Sewoon after work, and they'd go out to dinner together or make their way to the grocery to cook instead.

It works, because living in the same apartment as his boyfriend means they have more of the time they wanted with each other’s presence, and that it always knocks the breath out of Sewoon when they call it _their home._

 

In most days, the apartment is empty, but coming back to its warmth has always been the exciting part for the both of them; no other kind of comfort can top the coziness of their space, the tranquility, and the thought of coming back to each other’s arms, towards an encouraging and supporting embrace, or an assuring kiss.

But what Sewoon loved the most about sharing the apartment was waking up every morning with Jaehwan right beside him; eyes closed shut and pretty lashes relaxed, breath steady according to rhythm, cheeks puffed, and overall looking like an angel even with his hair sticking out in every direction possible. Sometimes, when Sewoon wakes up a little earlier than the alarm on weekdays, and with still drowsy eyes he looks at the older so lovingly, pushes a small huddle of hair from Jaehwan’s forehead, and lightly pecks on the cleared space before proceeding to continue his sleep.

 

On weekends, Jaehwan stirs half-awake, body clock fond of their morning alarm on the weekdays, but he always shrugs it off and go back to sweet slumber. The situation is different for Sewoon though, because his body clock has already fully adjusted to the time he wakes up when there’s work.

Today is no exception, because he wakes up a few minutes before 7am, twisting his body to the the other side to face Jaehwan, who is all snuggled up in their blanket, still looking drop dead gorgeous despite the unraveled hair, the marvelous marks on his neck down to his collarbone, and the swollen lips.

It makes Sewoon smile a little, remembering the zenith from the night before. Instinctively, his hand lands on the older’s cheek, fingers delicately dancing on the soft skin, making sure Jaehwan doesn’t budge from his touch. But he couldn’t stop himself, clutching the blanket covering the older aside just a little and letting his hand slither its way down from the older’s neck, arms, lithe waist, and stopping to his thigh.

Sewoon gives it a light squeeze which caused Jaehwan to groan, followed by eyes slowly opening and meeting the younger’s small sheepish smile. With the other hand still rested on the older’s thigh, Sewoon props his opposite arm to give better leverage to kiss Jaehwan good morning. It only started as light pecks, the both of them smiling on each other’s lips before the younger decided to be a little braver, deepening the kiss until he hovers on top of the older, breaking apart in a few moments from their heated make out session and looking down with the same stare Jaehwan had melted over from the previous night.

Soon enough, they’re continuing where they have left the night before, the younger's hips moving into tempo and the room is beginning to fill with sounds of love. They took their time to bask in each other's frame, and by the end of it, it leaves the both of them sweaty while Sewoon snuggles on Jaehwan’s neck, their chests heavily huffing up and down to catch their breaths.

 

The younger didn’t bother to look at time, because he’s quite sure that it’s still morning (although he may have lost track for a small while during the session) so after his breathing have steadied, he forced himself to detach from the older, earning another groan from Jaehwan in the process.

“Why?” Jaehwan whines, missing his presence. Sewoon sits up on the edge of the bed, searching for his discarded undergarment and sweatpants and pulling it over to clothe himself somehow.

He gives the older another kiss in the forehead, pout growing on Jaehwan’s lips. “I’ll cook us breakfast. You didn’t have a proper one this week,” he proceeds to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor, throwing their shirts on the laundry bag and extending the older’s shorts to him. It makes Jaehwan automatically sit up, receiving the clothing and placing it beside him.

Sewoon looks at Jaehwan as he tries to shake off the sweat that trickled his hair, and again he smiles like a fool. He would never trade anything for these kind of moments, when he feels a lot of love as much as he's giving love, and when home has always been his haven, and when home is in the presence of Kim Jaehwan.

He finally excused himself to go the kitchen to start preparing, the smile retained as he thinks, “ _mornings have never been better.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i did this i think i lost my mind


End file.
